


Sketches

by kannuki_neru



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannuki_neru/pseuds/kannuki_neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from the lives of Yunho and Jaejoong as two aristocrats who meet by chance and find more than they had been expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketches

01.  
  
'I thought,' Yunho whispered from his position on Jaejoong's left side 'that you were like a painting yourself.' He then tried to raise his head and meet the other man's eyes (what expression would he have then?) but lowered his eyes in the end.  
  
'Ah,' Jaejoong smiled, a small, curious twitch of his lips. 'Is Yunho-sshi one of those who compare someone to a piece of art and then wish to see the layers below the ink?'   
  
That was probably the first time in years that anything succeeded at making Yunho blush. Jaejoong must have noticed that and tried to hide his amusement only half-heartedly.  
  
Yunho cleared his throat and found his voice again. He wanted to say something and then a thought suddenly occurred to him: 'And are you often compared to art with an intention like that underlying it?'   
  
Jaejoong's eyes were amused again and he tilted his head to one side.   
  
'Quite often, I'd say. Although I don't make a habit of taking advantage of it.' he said and turned his whole body in Yunho's direction. 'But you have not answered my question. Are you one of such kind?'  
  
This time Yunho held his gaze. 'No. It's always the others who ask me, not the other way round. I think I might be a bit spoiled in the way I'm rarely denied anything.'  
  
'I don't think you're spoiled, Yunho-sshi. It seems to me that you never quite get the things you truly want.'  
  
Jaejoong's voice was gentle and his eyes were frighteningly understanding. In this moment Yunho felt again that he and this man shared something in their hearts that was similar, that made him feel as if he found a companion who would always understand him wordlessly.  
  
02.  
  
  
Yunho looked at the curving characters and suddenly the room felt darker, and the air suspended. He was dazed and everything swirled when he raised his eyes to watch Jaejoong's face. He was smiling but there was no mirth in his face.  
  
'Jaejoong-sshi...' Yunho said in a quiet voice that didn't seem to belong to him anymore. 'Is this still the poem?'  
  
'Not really,' the other man agreed casually but made no sign of moving or saying anything else.  
  
 _There is a closed heart_  
 _that I understand as if_  
 _it were mine own_  
 _but what do you think of when you recall my name?_  
  
Yunho's own breath hitched when he clumsily moved to sit closer to Jaejoong, he grabbed his arm and Jaejoong turned his face away.  
  
'If it's something I don't want to hear,' he said with an apprehension masked by steel 'then don't say it.'  
  
Yunho's grip tightened and for a second he was overwhelmed with a sense of power. Of all people he was the only one who could say with confidence that if he wished, he could break Jaejoong's heart in seconds. Another truth was that Jaejoong could also kill him with a single word. All of this  
was surreal, but Yunho knew he would do anything the other asked of him.  
  
'I don't have to,' he struggled with words 'recall your name.' Jaejoong slowly turned back to face him and his eyes were vulnerable. Yunho knew that his were probably the same.  
  
'Why is that?' Jaejoong asked quietly and reached his hand to touch Yunho's free palm. Yunho's thumb trailed Jaejoong's arm that he was still holding and made a sudden decision. He removed his hand and boldly touched Jaejoong's face. Their hands in Yunho's lap twined unconsciously.  
  
'Because there is never a moment when I don't think about you.' he finished and it felt as if a heavy stone was lifted off his heart. There were still things to be said but he settled for just one of them: 'This will make our lives difficult but I can't deceive myself.'  
  
Their lips met hesitantly and stayed like that, frozen in time but boiling hot and warm, and Yunho knew that this must have been the reason why he had been born.   
  
  
03.  
  
All he could see was Jaejoong's face, and his skin pale and perfect, open to his touch and his hands.   
  
Yunho felt that he would never appreciate music in the same way when he heard the noises Jaejoong made and how he breathed out _Yunho-sshi_ like it was a sound to be treasured. There was still that special kind of warmth in his eyes, as if he wanted to give Yunho the world, as if he would cross the world and jump off a bridge if required.  
  
Yunho only hoped that his eyes communicated the very same message. 


End file.
